


Twilight AU

by Iamsorry



Category: Haikyuu!!, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella!Iwaizumi, Edward!Oikawa, How Do I Tag, I AM SORRY, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am so sorry, I have evil ideas, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and stupid, but it will be funny later on, this is embarrasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsorry/pseuds/Iamsorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Haikyuu!! characters in a Twilight AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight AU

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own neither Haikyuu!! nor Twilight.  
> Fem!Hanamaki is Hana (Rosalie)  
> Matssun (Emmet)  
> Tetsu (Jasper)  
> Fem!Kenma (Alice)  
> Tooru (Edward)  
> Iwa-chan (Bella)  
> I am sorry.

CHAPTER 1  
First impressions

My mom was driving me to the airport. It was a really hot day here in Phoenix. No clouds in the sky, only the hot sun. I was wearing my favourite T-shirt of my previous volleyball team. This was kind of my way to say goodbye to the good old times here in Phoenix and a way to say hello to my new life in Forks.  
Forks is a little town in the north west side of Washington state. It is always rainy, cloudy and kind of cold there. So, the total opposite of Phoenix. This is the little town that my mom left together with me when I was only a few months old. Every summer I spent a month there until I turned 14. I have not visited since then because my father visited me in California himself.  
And now.. And now I am sending myself there. I do not like Forks. It is too cold, too rainy for me. I love the heat and the sun of Phoenix. I liked the big city.  
‘Hajime,’ right before my departure my mom told me the same old thing for the last time ‘you do not have to do it.’  
My mother was a beautiful woman. She is from Nepal and tans easily and I got a lot of her genes. Like her, I tan easily and have the same kind dark brown hair.  
‘I want to go, don’t worry.’ I lied. I was always a bad liar, but I was repeating the same thing for a while now. And probably that is why I sounded really confident.  
‘Wish Charlie all the best.’  
‘I will’  
‘We are going to meet soon! You can come home whenever you want.’  
‘Don’t worry about me. It’s going to be fun. Love you, mom.’  
She hugged me firmly and then I went on my plane and she left.

4 hours flight from Phoenix to Seattle and then another hour of flight with a smaller plane from Seattle to Port Angeles AND THEN another hour of driving home with Charlie from Port Angeles to Forks. I like travelling by plane but that one hour with Charlie made me nervous.  
Charlie was really excited when he finally saw me. It looked like he was happy that I decided to stay over for a longer while. He signed me into the High School there and promised to help me get a car. Nice.  
Our ride home was quiet and calm.  
‘You haven’t changed a lot. How is your mother?’ Charlie broke the silence.  
‘Oh. She is doing well.’  
‘I found you a car. And a really cheap one.’  
‘What model?’  
‘Chevy pickup truck.’  
‘Where did you find it?’  
‘From Billy Black from La Push.’  
‘Oh cool. You said it was cheap. How much is that cheap?’  
‘I kind of already bought it for you.’  
Cool a free car. Nice.  
‘That’s amazing! Thank you.’  
‘No problem, Hajime.’

When we finally got home I saw the car. It was old but looked really cool, too.  
‘Thank you once again.’ I thanked my father.  
‘I am happy you like it.’  
When we entered the house I went straight to my bedroom. It has not changed a bit since I left it when I was 14.  
***  
I slept awful that night. I just was not used to so much rain. The only thing I saw in the morning was the grey fog that covered everything.  
I had a quiet breakfast and got ready to leave for school.  
It was not difficult to find my way to school. I parked my car and tried to find the office as quick as possible so that I could get my schedule and head to my first class already.  
‘How can I help you?’ the office lady asked me when I came in.  
‘I am Iwaizumi Hajime.’  
‘Oh yes, of course. Here is your schedule and the plan of our school.’  
She showed me where my classes will be and I tried to memorize all of them. She then wished me good luck and I made my way out of the office.  
The parking lot was already getting full with cars of the other students but none of them was luxurious. Some were even older than mine. Well. There was one car that stood out. It was a last year’s Volvo.  
But I did not really had time to care about other people’s cars now and I headed to my first class. Literature. It was boring. I had already read all of the novels and poems of this school year. Sigh.. Nothing to be excited in literature.. Oh well. Life is life. I sat in the back row but my new classmates still try to peek at me. Annoying.. Duh..  
After the bell rung I packed my stuff into my backpack and was about to leave the class room when a boy approached me.  
‘You are Hajime Iwaizumi, right?’  
‘Hajime’  
‘Where is your next lesson?’  
‘Law in the 6th building’  
‘Oh right! I am Eric! Want me to show you how to get to the 6th?’  
‘Cool’  
He tried to make some small talk but it was really annoying. The usual talk about the rainy weather and sport activities. I was polite and when he asked me about my favourite sport I answered frankly, and said that I played volleyball when I was still in Phoenix.  
When we got to the 6th building we said ‘bye’ and I made my way to my next class.  
After a few more classes passed I started noticing a few familiar faces.  
One girl sat next to me during Trigonometry and Spanish and when it was Lunch break we went together to the canteen. We sat together with a few of her friends and that was the moment when I first saw them.  
They sat at the other end of the canteen. Probably the furthest away from our table as possible in this room. They were five of them. They did not eat, talk or even look at each other. Everyone was staring in a different direction drowning in their thoughts or daydreams. None of them looked in my direction so I could quietly look at them.  
They stood out. Out of the 3 boys one was tall and well-built, his hair was dark but he also had an awful bedhead. His smirk seemed to never cease or leave his face. He looked confident and strong. The other boy was also dark haired but looked more annoyed and bored than the first one. He also was more muscular and just right to play rugby or maybe ice-hockey. He was probably making plans to leave early. The third boy had hazelnut brown hair and looked younger than the other two. The two dark haired boys could probably be students or even professors. They looked more mature.  
The two girls were the total opposite. The tall one looked like a model for women's sports wear. She had long and beautiful strawberry-blond hair that fell to the middle of her back. She looked confident but also a bit bored or maybe annoyed, but I could not tell really well. The smaller girl looked really fragile. She had a pudding-head because the roots of her bleached hair were showing, but it did not seem to bother her. She looked a bit scared, but still she was concentrating in her handheld. It was the New 3DS if I am not mistaken.  
Still they all looked alike. They all had skin white as snow and eyes dark as the night. But they all had dark circles under their eyes like they had not slept for a few days or something.  
I could not stop staring because they all looked really good, even too good. Like.. They looked like they are out of this world. Their faces looked like art. It was hard to tell who looked the most beautiful. Maybe the strawberry-blond beauty or maybe the boy with the hazelnut brown hair.  
They seemed to be staring into the void, not even at something anymore. While I was still staring at them the short pudding-headed girl put her console into her hoodie pocket, stood up and took her tray with the not-touched food. She might look scared from the side, but she was very athletic and moved with grace and ease. ‘Like a ballerina’ I thought. Then I looked back to the others but they have not moved an inch.  
‘Who are they?’ I asked the girl sitting next to me. The one from Spanish class.  
When she was just about to look at the people I meant, the younger looking boy looked at her and then he turned his gaze at me.  
Suddenly he looked away. Faster then I knew it is possible. He looked annoyed or maybe tired. But it was that kind of annoyed or tired that you have when someone in the supermarket is offering you to buy a new microwave and you know you are going to just ignore them.  
The girl sitting next to me giggled. ‘They are Hana and Tooru Oikawa , Tetsurou and Issei Kuroo. The girl that already left is Kenma Oikawa. They all live with Doctor Oikawa and his wife.’  
I looked and that pretty boy who was no longer looking at us but starring at his food tray ripping his milkbread. His jaw and lips moved really fast, even though no one was looking at each other I understood that they ARE actually communicating.  
‘Hmm.. Strange, old names.’ I thought to myself. ‘Maybe they are popular in this town.’  
‘They... Are really good looking.’ I tried to sound passive.  
‘Yes!’ said the girl next to me. Jessica? I think. ’But they all are mated – I mean, Hana and Issei and Tetsurou and Kenma.’ She sounded disgusted from that thought.  
‘Which ones are the Oikawa’s? They do not look related...’  
‘Oh. They are not relatives. Doctor Oikawa is really young, he’s like in his late twenty’s maybe already thirty. They are adopted. The Kuroo’s are actually twin brothers, those two dark haired boys.’  
‘They look too old to be adopted.’  
‘They are old. Issei and Tetsurou are already 18 years old but they live with Mrs. Oikawa since they are eight. She is their aunt or something.’  
‘They are really nice people for taking care of those children even though they are so young.’  
‘Probably’ Jessica admitted unwillingly. ‘I think that Mrs. Oikawa can’t have children.’  
She said like I would be really into her gossip shit. Damn, duuh..  
‘Did they live all the time here in Forks?’ I asked getting a bit curious.  
‘No. They came here from Alaska two years ago.’  
When I looked again at the strange family the youngest boy looked at me, too. And this time he even looked a bit curious. When I looked away I thought that I saw something like disappointment in his eyes.  
‘Who is that guy with the brown hair?’  
‘It’s Tooru. He is really good looking, but he doesn’t have a girlfriend or someone close to that. It looks like no one is good enough for him.’  
I started wondering when he rejected her confession. Such a player. Annoying.  
After a few minutes they all stood up and left the canteen with a graceful stride.  
I, on the other hand, was still sitting with my new ’friends’ and also after a while left the table with a girl named Angela because we had biology together.  
When we entered the classroom I saw something that made me feel uncomfortable. There was only one free place. ONLY ONE. And it was only next to the boy named Tooru Oikawa. AN-NO-YING.  
The teacher signed my paper and gave me the Students’ book. Of course he had no other choice but to sit me next to Tooru Oikawa. When I sat down I noticed that his face expression is angry or even enraged. His eyes were dark like the night and his gaze was cold like ice.  
He did not say a word when I sat next down, but I could feel his rage and negative vibes very well.  
During the whole lesson I felt uneasy because that guy kept looking angry at me and he looked really tense himself, too. Like he was barely controlling his anger issues or something. Maybe a bad day? ‘Maybe he loved the chair I’m sitting on? You can never know..’ I quietly thought to myself and tried to listen to the teacher.  
When the bell rang Tooru was the first to close his book and leave the classroom.  
‘That guy is strange.’ I thought to myself and gathered my book and notebook and made my way to the office once again to give the office lady that little, by teachers signed paper.  
When I came in, Tooru was already there and talking really passive aggressive with the lady.  
‘There MUST be a way to change this class. I don’t mind anytime, any day, but not this.’ He nearly started whining.  
‘Sorry dear, but I can’t change your schedule for the last two months of this school year.’  
He looked bitterly over at me and then back to the lady. ‘Well. Looks like it is going to stay this way. I understand that you can’t help me, but I am still thankful for your help.’  
He turned away from the secretary and looked at me with a disgusted look in his eyes and left the small office room.  
‘How was your first day, honey?’  
‘Wonderful..’ I said in a dead voice and after quickly giving her the paper I left the office too just to sit in my car and ask myself a simple question.  
‘What the hell?!’

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if you hate it. Excuse this thing, ok?


End file.
